1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mirror base cover for an exterior rear view mirror assembly of a motor vehicle with an opening for a part on the mirror base side of an articulated connection of a base bracket, which is preferably arranged in an exterior rear view mirror housing with a mirror base, covered by means of a mirror base cover, whereby the opening is larger than is necessary for the part on the mirror base side of the articulated connection, and a section of the opening remaining between the edge of the opening and the part on the mirror base side of an articulated connection is closed by a mirror base cap assembly, which consists of a mirror base cap partly covering the remaining section of the opening, and a seal moulded thereon, which overlaps a remaining gap between the mirror base cap and the edge of the opening, wherein the mirror base cap extending at least partly to the edge of the opening, so that contact between the mirror base cap and the edge of the opening is made, at least in places.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exterior rear view mirror assembly for a motor vehicle consists, for example, of a mirror base arranged on the motor vehicle, which can be covered by a mirror base cover, and an exterior rear view mirror arranged on the mirror base. The mirror base can be produced from die-casting material, for example, which is resistant to the forces and moments which occur. The exterior rear view mirror includes an exterior rear view mirror housing, which, among others, houses the base bracket assigned to the mirror base.
The mirror base and the base bracket are hinged together, so that the exterior rear view mirror can be pivoted about a hinge axis in relation to the mirror base from an operating position to a folding point and vice versa. In this process, bearing means can be provided between the mirror base and the base bracket, in order to keep wear and tear and frictional forces, which arise during the pivoting movement, as low as possible.
Preferably, the base bracket is also produced from die-casting material, which is resistant to the occurring forces and moments, for example, from the same material as the mirror base. An adjusting device for a mirror glass, driven by an electric motor, for example, is arranged on the base bracket. The adjusting device acts on a backing plate, on which the mirror glass is arranged. The mirror glass can be mounted onto the backing plate by means of an adhesive connection, for example. The backing plate can be guided to and/or mounted on the adjustment device and/or the base plate.
On its rear side, facing away from the direction of movement of the motor vehicle in the operating position, the exterior rear view mirror housing comprises an opening, through which the mirror glass is visible, or in which the mirror glass is arranged. In order to ensure that the mirror glass is adjustable, a distance is kept on all sides between the mirror glass or backing plate and the walls of the exterior rear view mirror housing surrounding the opening, so that a gap is given around the mirror glass between the walls of the exterior rear view mirror housing surrounding the opening.
Additionally, the exterior rear view mirror can comprise a turn signal indicator, a module for a driving assistance device, such as blind spot monitoring, a lane departure warning, approach monitoring, or similar, or a combination thereof. Alternatively or additionally, the exterior rear view mirror can also comprise sensors for detecting driving and/or surrounding conditions, such as for example, temperature, brightness, degree of pollution, lighting situation, for example, in order to automatically heat the mirror glass, or to dim electro-chromatically, for example.
A known object in the development and production of motor vehicle parts is a simple, time-saving assembly. For example, for covering the mirror base, it can be intended that the mirror base cover comprises an opening precisely assigned to the articulated connection between the mirror base and the base bracket. On one hand, the accuracy of fit is necessary in order to achieve the exact positioning of the mirror base and exterior rear view mirror with the mirror foot cover, and on the other hand, to maintain small gap dimensions, in order to prevent the entry of spray water, for example.
Since the mirror base cover presents a relatively large component, which is usually produced in an injection moulding process, dimensional deviations and tolerances can result in the opening and the articulated connection not corresponding at least in such a way straightaway, whereby the assembly is made more difficult. This leads to unnecessarily high assembly effort, possibly connected with undesired rejections.
In precise production of the mirror base cover, the connection between the mirror base and the mirror base cover to be made in assembly is also difficult. Among others, the difficulty is due to the connection of the mirror base and mirror base cover, for example, by a screw connection, taking place before the mirror base is slotted into or pushed into the mirror base cover. In the process, the opening provided in the mirror base cover for the articulated connection between the mirror base and the base bracket, housed in the exterior rear view mirror, must align with the part on the mirror base side of the articulated connection, at least in the intended stop position of the slotting connection. If the part on the mirror base side concerns, for example, a shaft arranged rigidly on the mirror base, with an extension along the hinge axis, the assembly alone is difficult due to the relatively large dimensions of this shaft in comparison to the inside dimensions of the space surrounded by the mirror base cover. In addition, the complex geometry of the mirror base and the mirror base cover makes it impossible for the direction of movement of the mirror base and mirror base cover whilst being slotted together to conform with the longitudinal axis of the shaft and the central axis of the opening. Therefore, so that they can be slotted together, a complicated rotational movement must be carried out at the same time, in order to be able to pass the pins through the opening provided during assembly. Amongst others, this rotational movement, in connection with slotting together, represents a considerable time factor in assembly of an exterior rear view mirror assembly.
In order to rectify this problem, it is known that the opening has a larger design than is necessary for the part of the articulated connection on the mirror base side. A part of the opening remaining between the edge of the opening and the part of the articulated connection on the mirror base side is covered by a mirror base cap assembly. The mirror base cap assembly consists of a mirror base cap made of a rigid, hard component. Between the edge of the opening and the mirror base cap or the external contour of mirror base cap, a seal made of an elastic, soft component is provided, which prevents the entry of spray water and/or dirt, for example, in the space surrounded by the mirror base cover. The seal is moulded around the mirror base cap. The mirror base cap assembly can be produced in addition e.g. in a two-part of multi-part component injection moulding process. When installing the mirror base cap assembly, the seal is formed elastically at the same time as sealing the gap between the mirror base cap and the edge of the opening.
A disadvantage of this is that the seal is deformed whilst maintaining its volume, whereby there can be contact between the seal and the exterior rear view mirror, or the part of the articulated connection on the exterior rear view mirror side between the mirror base and the base bracket. In a pivoting movement of the exterior rear view mirror in relation to the mirror base from an operating position to a folding point and vice versa, about the hinge axis of the articulated connection between the mirror base and base bracket, there is therefore a synchronisation of the mirror base cover assembly. Therefore, undesired signs of wear, the entry of liquid and/or dirt, as well as a disadvantageous impression of quality, can occur.